The Moon and The Ocean
by Moon-kitten-Artemis
Summary: How is it we have Gods all over the world? did they live together or near each other? What if other beings of myth dragons and such. There are many kinds of them but what if I told you all of them are real. At one time we all lived together on the blue orb.
1. The Ocean and the Moon

Prologue:

When the world was new humans loved to tell stories for why certain occurrences came to be. One story I always loved was why the moon control the oceans tides. The ocean was see as cold and dark, with a wicked temper. One that could tear up the land in many ways a force that could not be stopped. They weren't wrong, he did have a bad temper but that was because he didn't like want he see of the land dwellers. Though one thing did clam him and that was when night came around, not only for its relaxing quite. But, because that was when he could see her. The moon. She was such a lovely sight for him everyday, no matter what he had to deal with he knew it would be worth it just for a glimpse at her. Her light is what captivated him, she made the sky light up even in the darkness. Unlike the Sun's powerful light that engulfed it, her light was soft and showed how beautiful the night was. He could see the stars and planets that were out there thanks to her. He almost wished day never came back because he would have to say goodbye to her for another day. The Moon though she could see him all the time from the sky. She could see that he was more than storms he was full of life and beauty if you looked deeper. She loved watching him from afar but desired to be near him. The ocean had the same desire, everyday he tried to reach out to her. She tried to pull him to her in turn, sadly it just was not possible. That did not stop them from trying to be with the other. It is not a happy story but I love it because it is true. Though not the part of it being impossible, they just needed to wait for their embodiments to come to be.

There are many tales just like this that humans share with one another. Tales of creation, tales of heroes, gods and creatures long forgotten. Creatures later that become gods that humans know of now. That is when the earth was full of life humans were not the only ones among the animals. Many of the beings know to be myths thrived around this time having kingdoms of their own. Many later even following other creatures and becoming something new as time went on. Many were know to be embodiments of something else like the sun or the earth itself. That is why humans had different Gods as they call them. Other were gifted these powers though, forming lava, using sound waves making crystals and much more. Or maybe a being was meant to represent an object out there. Like the Ocean, cool and dark and able to take different shapes. Or the moon distance, full of mystery seen for its dark light. There were many frights that took place with some holders believing they should be the only one. Just like water has different bodies and forms and the moon has different phases. Each wielder gifted or born with these powers were to represent a different aspect of their power. Gods of different kinds were seen as the top of the chain, the Greeks, the Romans even those of the Norse myths. There was a basic understanding to keep distance between themselves. Staying in fractions based on who they were aligned with since all of them believed their powers to come from a different place. Those not see as gods were lower on the chain and lived as part of these fractions, being how you get your creatures of different origins but being similar. You had some that were able to live outside these and move between the fractions being messagers. Their job was to watch and observe to keep everyone in their place as to keep a balance among the different elementals. They were known as celestials born from the celestial bodies that habor around the earth. 

This is where I come from or I should say how I come into this story. I was born from the moon myself well a part of it. I have some memory of that time though which is not always common and may be why I am sidetracked by my own wants. I don't remember everything but one thing I do is I love gazing down at water when moon light is touching it. That is how I got to where I am now, I was out with my guide when I noticed this hidden lake.  
"Though I may be ahead of myself don't you think little kitten?"  
_

I still remember that moment, when I first came to be. Not to life I was alive before I was just something else. It was like I was asleep, in that state where you're also just about to wake up. I was nothing but a consciousness at first, but I could tell something was going on with me. It happened pretty quickly so it is hard to fully explain the process but, it was like I wall be pulled out from where I was. I could feel myself forming like someone working with a block of clay. I was being molded and then once they were done they set me down and suddenly I awoke with a gasp of air. My very first breath I'd ever take the air was cool and crisp as I took it in. It startled me at first but once I took a few more breaths it become normal todo so. I then opened my eyes to find myself sitting out on sand. I looked down at it and reached down with my hands slowly feeling it run between my fingers I could almost hold it, so I tried to pick it up but as I lifted up my hands it spilled out from between my fingers. I opened up my hands only to see a few grains left behind. I glanced up to see where I was, sand stretched out from both sides though behind me were trees, that was when I heard the sound of water. It snatched my attention as looked forward towards, the ocean.

Something about it called me to it, I slowly got up from where I was sitting and staggered to it, I guess never walking before made it hard to just suddenly do so. I managed to make my way over to the shore of the ocean, it was almost as if the waves were reaching out to me trying to pull me over. I followed their lead and step into the water and could feel the gentle waves wash over my feet. The water was cool as it brush up against my legs I looked out to the surface and could see the moon's reflection. That wasn't all I saw though, I also saw myself I think at least. It was so odd I knew this woman was me but I felt like I wasn't at the same time. I dropped down to my knees to look more closely at myself. My hair was long and black almost as dark as the night sky part of it was floating a bit in the water following the waves movement around me. My skin was pale as the light from the moon and my eyes were a deep golden color. I touched my hand to my cheek to see if my reflection was true. I saw my reflection do the same so I had to be real I could feel my skin against my hand. The water was warm and stung a bit since my skin was cold from the air. I sat up and looked around I felt like something was off, this place seemed familiar but something was missing still. I just stayed there sitting in the shallow water well I tried to search my memory for why I was here of all places. However, I found nothing. Nothing was coming to mind as I sat here alone.

I had stayed at the beach like this for a long time I felt like maybe someone would just come for me and find me if i just waited long enough. Maybe I was lost, or something I had no answers and i had no idea on where I should go anyway so leaving made no sense. The waves were keeping me company at least, I watched them push the sand around and noticed as they brought things up to beach. Seaweed, driftwood and I think a part of a fish that was not fully eaten. I looked around as I noticed the sky starting to get brighter when I came across a small sea shell. I gently picked it up and looked it over for a moment when I then heard voices suddenly. Turning back I could tell the voices were coming my way, I stood up slowly as I saw there figures coming into view through the tree line. I saw a man and a woman who looked a bit like my reflection. The man spotted me and he said something to the other women then made his way over to me. He seemed to know who I was by how he had no trouble making eye contact I on the other hand was bit more. Cautions.

I stepped back slowly as he got closer to me and seemed to notice and stopped. He stood up tall and run his hand threw his grey hair as it just made it drop back down and cover his red eyes. He then smiled as he got his compourse back. "I'm sorry I should have introduced myself first, My name is Lex" He said with a bow. I stepped back even more into the water it seemed like he was acting in a way he thought would get him his results.

"I'm not here to harm you, I am here to take you back home. I would have been here sooner but Blanca here, took awhile to convince as well." He said as her looked back to the women who was with him. Her silver white hair fell in front of your ice cold eyes as she gave a nod to say yes that is her he was talking about. Lex as he called himself then began to tell me everything, I was one of them. A Celestial as he told me and along with Blanca, I was the newest of their kind. Lex was here to take the two us back home to where the others are so that we could be introduced to the others and start our training? I was not sure how to take all this information I went from sitting here waiting for answers to getting a lot of information that I guess was meant to be the answers I wanted. I looked down at my hand where I was holding the small sea shell, I guess I could just go with them. I still was confused there were things I still needed to know before I felt I could leave. I felt like I was waiting for someone else here not Lex. I think they both could feel my hestiantace Lex was about to approach me when I heard a soft voice.

"I understand, everything is confusing and new. You have many things you do not know. You don't even know who you are." I looked up to see it was Blanca talking. She slowly walked over to me, for some reason I felt comfortable with her drawing close to me. She then land her hand down on my shoulder and continued. "We can find out this answer we just need to find a starting place. Then you can come back once you know who you are."

Now that I thought about it, she was right. They went by these words or I guess titles that they answered to and referred to themselves by. Where I didn't even have one myself. It was the last part that got me the most however, if I want to know what i'm waiting for I need to know who i am first. I looked up to meet her gaze and she offered me a smile I nodded to her and she let go of me and turned to Lex seeming to enjoy what she manage to do. Then she took hold of my hand, and started to lead me out from the water slowly so I could follow along with her. As Blance and I made our way back on to the sand I noticed it stuck to the bottom of my feet now unlike the last time. I then looked up to face lex as Blanca stopped near him. He cleared his throat and spoke once more.

"What is your name though? We need something to call you."

My name? That must be what they called each other and introduced themselves with.I looked down a bit as I thought on that question. What was my name? Was that something I should have known? I don't recall from when I awoke on this beach. I looked back to the ocean behind me. Should I have figure it out then when I looked at myself? Nothing was coming to mind and my gazed just stayed fixed on the waves as they moved back and forth. As I stared at the water it was almost like I could hear them speak. The sound lead mt to then looked up to the sky and where I could still see the moon.

"Oscura." I answered.


	2. Home

A/n so in the first chapter I kind of explains things for celestials so I glance over a bit here or better clarify it.

* * *

The Moon and Ocean Chapter two: Home

The clam waves flowing back and forth as they swept over my feet. The mist from them gently brushing against my legs the water was so nice and cool and welcoming. Unlike this unearthly scorching heat I was now being made to deal with, as Lex had Blanca and I hike up the cliff side of a tall looming mountain. I felt like we were well past the clouds as we followed behind Lex to 'home.' I lagged behind a moment to look up the dirt path that still went on a ways ahead. The mountain was surrounded by this think cloud of fog that hid the way to where the others live. It got thinner when you went the right way though, course you would have to know the way in order to find that out. I regrouped with Lex and Blanca after a moment's rest and could start to see the city through the fog as it was lifting.

"Oscura, Blanca welcome home." Lex proudly as he presented us with our very first view of it. The city took up the whole side of the mountain being carved into its surface and from what I could tell it took up nearly a whole side of the mountain and went maybe halfway through its depth. The buildings that made up the cliff side city, were all carved from the rock that formed the mountain Many varied in size but seemed the height was based on where they were placed. One area was just many levels full of small builds where the buildings in the center were taller. There was not much to the buildings they were all grey with some additions, fabric in front to be like doors and holes in the buildings to be windows. Only one building really stood out due to it being the dead center structure. It wasn't like any of the others it was rounded and had three smaller parts attached to it. It was also made from something different since this building was white and smooth. The city was constructed out from rock mostly but there was a lot of forla as well. Grass, vines, trees and more were everywhere along with a huge cascading waterfall that flowed down in front of the opening of the mountain, another way to conceal it. Along with that were the others that lived here as they were walking around the city making their way in, out and even around the buildings. As the three of usI made our way into the city I watched as some took a moment to look at Blanca and I then would continue on their way. I didn't give much attention to that my attention was on on a few others i saw that were over near the edge that met the waterfall. As they stood they soon had a pair of feathered wings appear around the base of their backs. Once they came in fully they would each leap off from the edge fall behind the falls. I walked over and watched them to see where they were going and saw that once they caught air they soon came back up flying breaking through the rushing water like nothing and sored up into the sky. It looked amazing to just go from standing to being in the open air like that. Your feet not connected to any ground at all. I was mesmerized by the sight or more the idea I turned to where Lex and Blanca were only to noticed they were further along making there way to the round center building.

"Can we all do that?" I asked Lex once I caught backup grinning excitedly while my heart beat to match. Lex looked at me not sure what I meant so I pointed at another who was getting ready to leap off the city's edge as well.

"Oh fly?" he asked me and I just nodded. "Yes we all can do that but it takes time for hatchlings to learn how to get their wings."

"When we learn to get our wings?" Blanca asked joining in the conversation now.

Lex nodded to answer her as well. "That along with a few others things is what you will learn in the upcoming months. We will go over all this at a later time." He dismissed as we reached the doors of the centered building. "Now let's head inside the firsts are waiting to meet you two."

* * *

"Hm so there really is two of them this time around" a women with firey red hair and matching eyes said as she observed Blanca and I. She stood taller than the both of us and had to lean down slightly to look us in the eye. Which making eye contact I will admit was not something I liked. I felt like her eyes were burning into me so i kept looking away trying not to look right into them "They resemble each other as well" she said as she finally moved away and turned from us I felt myself relax for moment before she spoke again. "That is even more odd."

Blanca and I shared a look with that remark. The women sat down at a large table where four others joined her. These were the firsts as Lex called them for the simple reason they were the first of our kind to come to be. Since they had more time to learn of our place in this word and know our purpose they were in charge. They handle all matters for us and set up rules to be followed. Based on their life experiences so far. They all seemed to have an a air of confidence about them. I could see why they were the ones in charge, having people like them to look towards would give anyone the feeling of stable footing. Especially with how lost and confused I know I feel right now. I could see it in Lex's eyes how he viewed them as well he looked at them in awe and with admiration. Once they were done talking among them self the women with red hair stood back up and walked over to us.

"My name is Ember." She said to us as she then offered a soft warm smile. "And upon the rest I welcome you two home. It is very rare for two celestials to appear at the same time. Even more so for them to look so much alike. Well more than that since it has never happened before" She said staring at us. "Despite all this though I want you two to know you can come to any of us here when you need to. We care for all the celestials that live here. That's why we created a home for us."

"You created this city?" I asked her a bit amazed with what I had seen of it so far.

"Yes all five of us here, our kind didn't have a home we lived anywhere that was not safe though as we had lost some in the past due to that. So we built occulta falls, what we called it. Choosing to place it behind the large falls which help to crete the fog barrier you ventured through." Embered said seeming to more impress herself than either Blanca or I. I think she caught wind of that and continued on to end the pause. "Using each of our own gifts todo so." This did get our attention so she went on to explain it further once she noticed. "We are granted powers from the celestial bodies we come from, and use those powers in our missions."  
"Missions? What is that?" Blanca asked seeming to take interest but she was staring down at her nails when she spoke.

"Well that is harder to explain to you hatchlings but our purpose is as messengers. We take message between the Gods, helping to keep the peace between the different tribes of them. You will learn all of this through you training with Lex though." Lex seemed to not know that last part judging by the expression on his face. But he smiled trying to act other ways once he saw Blanca and I look to him. "We have a job to do what we can to keep things balanced in the world so it is important. Though so is making sure we live, I won't lie sometimes taking the messages can put you in danger and we have lost some well they were out." Embers hair almost seemed to light up as you could hear the pain in her voice. She balled her hands into fists as she drifted off for moment. "I don't want to lose anymore, and your birth seems to be for a reason." She looked up at us "I will take every measure to make sure you two become fully fledged Celestials. Even putting you under the care of Lex, he is cautious and sticks to our ways so he is the best choice. Sadly you two must learn things quicker than others got to, I have a feeling that will be okay though." She said seeming hopeful for some reason.

Though she didn't say anything bad I felt a bit of weight drop down on my shoulders with that last part.

After our debriefing Blanca and I were taken to the living quarters of the city. There Lex showed us where we would go to rest each celestial had their own. There wasn't much to them they were small stone buildings with not much room in them, just enough to be comfortable when staying yes but, not really meant to be a place to linger in. I walked into mine and let my fingers trail along the walls. They were cold but smooth the stone felt odd to me the cold from it seemed to affect the air in here as it also had a bit of a chill. I had one window as well that face out towards the falls. On the floor below was blankets and pillows adding some cushion to the room. Seems the idea is only to rest and be outside most the time. I made my way across the room to my small window and looked out to this world of mine. I could see others landing back from their journeys regrouping with those they seemed to know. The sun was low and cast a golden orange glow through the waterfall bathing the town in its color. I rested against the side of the window as I just stared out. It was pretty, seeing the sun's color drip into the the water that way though I felt another was better. As I look out to see others of the race I belong to now were making their ways to their own quarters. All needing to rest after their long days. I stepped away and sat down on the blanketed floor, running my hand over them. They were soft and the pillows were firm I tested to see if it was as comfortable as it seemed to be by laying down. It felt nice.

I turned to look up at the ceiling nothing to see but I was watching the sun light get lower as time went by. Though the blankets and the pillows were comfortable and the light from the sun was delightful. There was also the fact it was peaceful inside here, I could not hear anyone around me the stone was thick enough to block out sound. It all just felt a bit off to me I laid like this for a while till the sunlight was all gone looking back a bit I could tell the sky was dark outside. Suddenly i had the feeling i was forgetting something important something I needed to be doing instead of what I was. I sat up and turned around to look outside my window again staring at the moon light that was now hitting the water. _Look for me._

Those words came to mind but I can only remember them nothing else. Did I say those words? Were they said to me? Who was I speaking with when I had that talk. It was at night because the sight of the moon over the water brought it to mind. Look for me. Was that why I was on the bench?

I'm not sure when I left my quarters but I suddenly found myself walk out to the waterfall, I stopped once I came to the edge and stared out at the moon as I could see it through the clear water. I reached out a bit but I wasn't able to touch it from where I stood, I could feel the mist of the water however. Reminding me of the ocean.

"What don't like those rock domes either?" I heard a voice ask. When I turned around I saw Blanca she was sitting on the ground not far from me. "I couldn't get comfortable, too warm in there."

"Really? I thought it was a bit cool inside mine." I said to her curiously, snapping out of my trace.

"When I woke up I was surrounded by ice and snow." she said quickly, taking it that was meant to be an answer.

Staring at her now I was taking in her appearance, based on when I looked at myself. Her hair fell down around her shoulders almost like the waterfall, her eyes always seem so distance and lacking of something. Her tone carried no emotion when she spoke she seemed to just to be always alone? Which was weird to say since she hasn't been at all since Lex found her. Than again I think that was what I was feeling as well. Even though I have been with her and Lex and even met others today. I felt like something was not in place. I walked over to here and sat beside her smiling at her softly.

"It is funny' I said to her, she looked at me unsure of what I was going on about. "Everyone says we look alike, yet can't answer why."  
"I think we have a enough differences to stand apart." She said shortly.

She seemed a bit cold and harsh but I didn't really mind that about her, because I knew how she felt. I looked back up at the water and spoke to her again.

"Do you think we can go back to where we came from?"

"I hope so." Blanca answered for once her voice cracked and let in a bit of emotion flow out. I looked over to her and she was looking down. "There is someone I want to find again."

"Someone to find?" I asked her curiously.

"I meant someone before Lex found me and I want to make sure they are okay."

That was like me wasn't? Though I didn't know fully what my memory of those words meant I understood what Blanca was saying. There was someone I needed to check on as well but I don't know where they are at all. Maybe I said it more to myself but when I spoke again I was not fully talking to Blanca. "You will."

Blanca looked to me seemed confused "You seem so sure? Lex and our leaders I guess seem to have other plans for us."

"So? Once we can fly we can go where we want. They only give us messages to deliver after all." Not that I knew at the time I said that of course but I spoke as if I did.

Blanca didn't seem to convinced but I seemed to give her some hope and she showed me the smallest smile i had seen all day. Her smile though was much more different somehow like she meant it. "Make a promise with me?" She said as she locked her icy gaze on me now seeming a bit more friendly. "Well both find what we're looking for?"

I looked at her confused and she turned away to gaze at the moon as well. "It seemed like you were being called away by something a moment ago. Some force leading you elsewhere. Meaning your like me there is something out there you are trying to find" I was a bit amazed by her insight but before I could talk she answered me again without needing to be asked anything. "Lex, said it was odd that neither of us made our way here by ourselves. That is how the rest of them have done it. They just know to come here."

"I never felt anything like that." I said to her starting to understand a few things now. We were different for many reasons it seemed.

"It seems we have something else calling for us. I don't know what it is for you but I want you to find it." Blanca seemed a bit bitter when she said that. I could tell there was more to her own story but before I could try to ask anything she stood up. "We should turn in for now we have to be ready for tomorrow." Blanca said as she started to walk away.

I watched her walk away I decided to stay for a bit longer my mind was working to much for me to be able to just go right now. I was looking for someone it seems. Look for me. So that person said those words then? I still wasn't sure there. All I really knew was I needed to know there was something pulling me though I can't say it is any outside force. Its myself trying to find what I seemed to lose. There was a problem though, I feel I should be running back to the beach I woke up on. I was being held back though by what Ember said her words said she had hopes for me. I felt bad for wanting to just leave because of that. No it was more than that I feel torn. They have welcomed me in and seem to need me and all I want to do is leave?

Though again at this time I didn't know that I should have followed that feeling. Just like occulta falls everything seemed nice on he inside but it was all cold and lacking.


	3. A new feeling

A/N I was not expecting this chapter to be the length it is but I also cut it off sooner so that it would be posted in time regardless. Funny enough to should have been up sooner but I had to rewrite the next part coming up. Because I kept reworking it.

I'd also like to take a moment to dedicate this chapter to my friend. Because without them this story never would have seen the light of day. They are the reason I write even if it's not an active thing I do. I just want my friend to know that without him this story wouldn't exist and that's a big deal. Our friendship has a unique history and the characters we made that are in this story are why we became friends in the first place. You taught me a important lesson not to let fear or hesitation to hold me back. If I have something i want to make I should go for it. This story being the biggest example of that. That will carry me on as I continue this story even with how things are now with us. If I hit a wall i'll remember your support and push forward. Your friendship made an impact on my life and I hope you remember how great you are. Having you as my friend is something I'll always look back on fondly. And never forget because this friendship was truly special to me. In truth this whole story is dedicated to you since like I said it wouldn't exist if not for you. And i think it'll be nice as a symbol of our friendship something to look back on and think of the good times we had in the past.

* * *

The following day I awoke to the sun's harsh light over my face I slowly sat up finding myself back in my place. I stayed out for quite some time before coming back her the night before. Some reason I thought I wake back up on the beach instead, but maybe I was only remembering it. I got up and got ready myself not giving myself time to wonder now I can do that later. For now I had something else to focus on I would be getting some answers by learning what abilities I have. I like to think this means I will in turn learn more on myself as well as I step out of my place and adjusted to the bright light outside I wondered if the other beings that live here went through the same process.

"It is to bright" I heard a familiar cool tone say next to me as I found Blanca next to me

I smiled once seeing her and nodded "I agree I like when its darker out it's much nicer."

She was about to speak again when a shadow casted over us catching both our attention. We looked up to see someone was flying over us. That was something I still was not yet used to. The one flying turned back around and began to descend as they got closer i could tell it was Lex. He landed right beside us seeming happy with himself at the moment. Though that seemed to fade when Blanca and I didn't react how he wanted us too. He gave a slight cough and looked at us a bit.

"Hello Lex" I vocally greeted while Blanca only gave a small nod to show she was acknowledging him too. I don't think that was what he wanted as he sighed a bit then ran his hand through his hair slicking it back since his fly messed it up a bit.

"It is good to see you two are up already, means we can stay on time with my schedule." He started to explain. I crooked my head to the side a bit at the mention of schedule. "Meaning I have made a plan on how your training will go and how long we will spend on each part of that." He answered seeming to have caught my confusion. Not that I can really say that answer helped to clear it up for me, but I just nodded like Blanca did so he would move on and not keeping going on about his schedule.

"Good then the first thing we need to do is learn what you two can each do, in the past this was something that you just waited on. Now a days though, Ember and the others have crafted a mystic item that can give us better insight on this." Lex held up a clear orb to show to us as it started to cloud over from his touch then starts to spin around. "I am a lined with air myself, so that helps me to be a fast flyer. Part of why I got to my ranking." He boasted a bit about himself well he put the ord away again. "Lets move out of the way here though and make our way up top so we can get started."

"You're making us climb this mountain again?" I said as he started to walk down the stairs. Blanca followed behind him and I did too slowly and unwillingly.  
_

* * *

Since the falls took up most the mountains side closer to its peak reaching this point was not as hard as the first hike up before. We stood on top the mountain itself not much was up her a simple stone path that lead up to a small stone building. It was so simply made as well only have a roof and a few pillars to hold that up. In the center was a podium holding a small orb, that Lex picked up once he walked up over to it. He turned to face Blanca and I and held it up so we could both see it clearly. It was almost transparent having a almost foggy look inside the ord but it was much to look at still. It must have some importance though with how careful Lex was when holding it, taking it in both hands and keeping a firm grasp on it. Once again I could tell Lex was waiting for a reaction once again.

"So what is that Lex? Dose it have something to do with finding out about our powers?" I asked and that seemed to please Lex as he smiled and cleared his throat to speak. "Ember and the others made this using pieces of their own powers. In the past it took time for Celestials to learn what their powers are. Part of an old tradition we would take the time to discover ourselves by going out into the world after learning basics skills. However, as time went on that became too dangerous so now we use this as a shortcut."

"Short cut?" I asked genuinely this time.

"He means they no longer have to go on a trip of self discovery now." Blanca cut in not giving Lex a chance to answer this one. Which seemed to annoy him Blanca then looked to me as she continued to speak. "The orb can tells us what powers we have so it means they don't need to take so long to learn anymore."

"Oh I see" I said following then looked back to Lex who seemed like he got his moment stolen from him. Lex slightly glared at Blanca and she simple offered a smug smile in response so i cut in this time. "So how does it do that Lex?"

Lex broke his glare then turned his attention back to the orb "simple really all you have to is hold it in your hand." he held it out in one hand holding on to it even tighter than before. "The orb lights up and then reveals your element from there." He described as it soon did just that, once the light faded in side the orb seemed to be a windstorm. "This is my element wind its part of why my fly skills are as amazing as they are." Lex said proudly. "But we don't only drive power from an element we also flue it by our source."

"How does that differ from our element?" Blanca thought to ask first seeming more invested now.

Lex pleased to answer gestured up to sun above. "We got our name celestial because we are not like many of the beings here. Most are born though mating, we are born from the celestial bodies that are beyond the planet we stand on now. I for one was born from the sun, not only do i have control over air but I can use my source from the sun to heat it help me fly higher up as one example." Lex proclaimed proudly stroking his ego a bit more. "However, the source is something you can only learn yourself. But, it's not as much a need to know right off. Knowing your element can help you learn to fly still. So we don't need to worry or focus on it just the basics will be enough to get you too ready to do your jobs as messengers."

Lex than handed the orb over to Blanca. She held out her hands as he placed it in them she then peered into it as it started to glow. Once the light vanished it showed small ice particles falling down. Lex took the orb back making the orb return back to its usual state. "Seems your element is ice that seems a bit fitting to me actually." Lex said snidely then looked to me and held out the orb again.

I reached out and slowly took hold of it in my hands, it was cold and smooth i slightly turned it around in my hands as I brought it closer. Feeling a bit unsure as to what it would say, this was my first step to some answers after all. Though before the orb even lit up an image came to mind. The moon over the ocean. The image held my focus over what was currently going on I knew it was the memory of what I first saw when i was born as Lex said before. But suddenly the image was gone as Lex took the orb back from me I didn't even realize till he started to speak. "Seems like your element is water then. Interesting since those two are not too different, must have part to do with you coming at the sametime."

"Since we know our elements what is next?" Blanca asked

"Well now that you two know your elements we will work on getting you two used to controlling it."

Lex had us sitting down in the grass on top the mountains top, he placed the ord back no longer needing it and had in fron us set down a small piece of our element. A bit of ice for Blanca and a small bowl of water for me.

"Now even though all celestials have different element powers and come from a different celestial body. The way our magic works is still the same we drive it from within based on our state of mind and spiritual state as well. This is how we activate our magic and how we use it to do what we need." Lex explained. "Oscura did you follow that?" He asked. Since as he stated to talk I ended up tilting my head to the side a bit. I was a bit lost on what he meant by all of that.

Lex sighed and was about to rephrase it when Blanca again cut him off she turned to me as she spoke up. " He means our magic is powered by our emotional state. Meaning we need t have control over them in order to properly use our powers." She explained and I nodded along following her more easily.

"Oh so feelings fuel it and that can affect it as well."

"Exactly." Blanca smiled then looked to Lex who knew she was doing that on purpose. I looked between them a moment and just stayed silent once Lex spoke up.

"Since you think you know everything already why don't we have you start first." Lex spoke seeming to know something that would work in his favor.

"Fine what do I need to do then." Blanca said accepting it.

"All you need to do is get that ice to take shape." Lex said with a wave of his hand. "If you can will it in to a different shape then you can use that element with ease from there." Lex stated shortly.

Blanca nodded and looked down at the small block of ice in front of her. Seeming confident as ever she held out her hand and tried to get it to take shape. However, nothing happened she took note of that and tried again. She started to get a bit annoyed when that didn't work either so she tried different hand gestures even switched the hand she was using. Lex on the other hand seemed to be getting enjoyment out of watching this. "Why don't you take a break and well have Oscura take a turn this time." Lex then turned to me "As I said before" he started speaking differently than before almost like Blanca had earlier. "Focus on that water and keep your mind clear as you give it shape." I looked at Blanca then back to the bowl, I may not follow Lex everytime he speaks but I had a bit of idea on what he was doing. I closed my eyes and tried it for myself, I imagined the ocean once again. I opened my eyes and moved the water up from the bowl and made it from into a sphere.

"Very good Oscura." Lex said to Blanca. I put the water back and looked up at him as Blanca was about to speak he cut her off. "I already knew you wouldn't be able to do this as easily. Oscura is more open than you she doesn't understand everything she is dealing with sure but unlike you she isn't defective."

"Defective?" I asked as Blanca didn't seem to have a response herself.

"Something I noticed when I went to retrieve her. Everyone already sees what makes her stand out she's cold and distance. She speaks but there is nothing behind her words. Her gaze is as empty as the land she emerged from." Lex then looked to me "she may never be able to use magic because she is broken inside she doesn't feel anything." Lex sighed then looked up to the sky. "We'll take a break for now give Blanca time to reflect after she was so full of herself before." As Lex took off into the sky looking smug again as he gave Blanca one more passing look.

Broken? Defective? Unfeeling? None of those words seemed to fit her to me. Blanca wasn't any of that. I turned to look at her and saw Blanca looking down at the ground and moving her fingers through the grass in silence. She didn't seem to have anything to say, I have not know her long that I won't deny yet I still felt upset? Blanca was any of those things Lex said she was. She was sassy, full of remarks quick witted and observant. Sure she was cutting Lex off and stealing his thunder when he was trying to teach but. No she hadn't done anything wrong she didn't deserve any of that talk. I wanted to see her back to her usual self.

I smiled once I got an idea in mind and took off for a bit. I saw a brush that had some pretty plants growing on it when we made our way here so I went back to it. Once I found it I started to pluck them out from their leafy home. "Sorry Little's ones but I think you'll do more good elsewhere." Once I had gathered enough I went back to find Blanca still in her spot. Though now there was a layer of ice under her feet. I don't think she even noticed she was still as I left her. Sitting in the grass staring down at the grass as she run her fingers through the blades deep in thought. I smiled because this ment Lex was wrong.

I step on to the ice with my bare foot and retracted it right away it was much colder than I imagined. I looked back to Blanca and something in me decided to keep going on. I walked across the ice and made my way back to her side. I then place a flower in her hair. It was blue like her eyes and made her moonlight hair stand out even more. I kept doing this till I was out of flowers. I arranged them around the top of her head for her and she happened to noticed once I finished. She spoke up as I kept fidgeting with the flowers trying to make it look a bit nicer. Blanca side glances at me but I didn't stop.

"You will keep trying till I speak won't you?" She asked me her voice low with a sight touch of something else make her speak a bit different.

"Of course." I simply answered as cheerfully as I could.

"Why?"

"Why?" I repeated then thought on it " Well I don't fully know I'll be honest but I don't like this at all. I enjoy how you normally are instead. I don't like that Lex caused this either. I want to see that smile you showed me the other night. So I'll keep doing stuff till it's there."

"Smile?" She asked looking up at me.

"I think your look lovely when you smile like that." I told her being honest with her.

"According to him I don't know how to smile." she said then looked back down.

"Well clearly Lex is wrong." I said then pointed down to the ice. Blanca followed my movement and got even more quiet. She really wasn't aware she had created the ice it seemed to catch her off as she looked back up to me. "Maybe you have dip into different emotions." I said to her not giving too much attention to anything else as I adjusted one of the flowers in her hair as it slipped down a bit. "I can't speak much on what I think i have only believe for a few days after all, but I don't think you're any of what Lex said to you. I wish I could say more but honestly I lack the knowledge to truly speak up. I will say this I think you're fine as you."

Blanca stared at me I'm not sure if what I said got to her or even meant anything in truth I was just talking and had no end goal or point to make planed out. Yet, Blanca turned back to the ice and slowly it changed into the shape of a sphere, like I had done with the water before. I smiled and clapped to cheer for her. Blanca then smiled like the night before but the moment was short as Lex returned not too long after. Making Blanca's smile fade and turn in more her usual one shooting it at lex as she kept the ice in its shape. Lex landed down in front of us a stern look on his face as he stared down at Blanca.

"Hm so you managed to figure it out it seems." Lex said but he didn't seem to impressed. He then looked down at the patch of ice Blanca had created before. "You still lack the real control needed. You let emotions get in the way that's just a cheap way to tap into your magic." He said tearing down the feel of accomplishment I helped Blanca build up. And again she had no remark or maybe she would have if not for me. As Lex was talking I could feel something welling up inside of me. Building up and get caught in my throat, i felt hot inside and i balled my fist as my hand slightly shook. Next thing I knew the water from the bowl sprung up and whipped Lex across the face shutting him up. Blanca and Lex both became silent, neither of them thought that happen just now. Neither had I.

I almost didn't think I was the one who did it but, I knew it had to be for one reason I wanted Lex to stop talking more than anything at that moment. There was really no turning back at this point as Lex regain his composure a bit and looked at me with flared eyes. I slowly stood up to meet his stare. "Why does it matter how she was able to achieve using her magic? She still managed to do so." I said in her defense as well as owning up to what I had done.

"It matters because it can cause trouble, we use emotion to power our magic yes. However, when we use it like she did or as you have just now then you lack the needed control" Lex countered with. I couldn't full deny that since I didn't really intend to attack him. "However if that is how you two intend to learn then." He paused as we could feel the air around us kicking up and rising up. A gust of wind then came out and knocked Blanca over with ease. "Ill use the same tactic to teach you." He ended with looking pleased.

I moved over to stand in front of Blanca that feeling from before growing stronger in me as the wind blew my hair around my head. I could feel it getting stronger able to tell by the wind picking up the dirt from the ground and the force of it making it harder for me to keep my eyes opened. I shielded my eyes by keeping my arm up enough to where I could still look at Lex. "Or maybe Blanca and I don't need your guidance and the firsts made a mistake of assigning you into that position."

This seemed to get to Lex even more as his eyes wided a bit then he bared his teeth, the wind getting hotter as it kept blowing starting to slightly burn my arm as it continued on. Lex seemed to catch sight of something because the wind suddenly stopped and he turned to look to the cliff and smiled a bit as he turned back to me. "Fine then why don't we test that out?"

* * *

I stood up on the edge of the cliffs I could feel the mist of the waterfall gently caressing my cheek. As I stared down seeing the pool of water below that streamed on ahead. I could feel my wings on my back and made them move just a little. They felt almost like they would snap off if I went to fast, as I started to prepare myself I was interrupted by Lex's voice.

"Thought you had some point to make with my teaching skill? Go on now you are just wasting time we could have been making better use of." He said crudely. When it was said that Blanca and I were to start learning I was not expecting things to take me to well staring down at my possible end if I didn't manage to get my wings. Which were not fully developed at this point to carry my body weight and sore over the trees. Or more likely snap and case me to crash into the jagged rocks below. After Lex said we would test out if Blanca and I didn't really need him to teach us since I disagreed with his methods. Lex why of proving that was by having me skip right to the flying part. Saying I'll figure it out I barely managed to get wings to form. They were not like the others. They had no feathers and they didn't seemed to be attached to my back they were so light that even slightly making them moved seemed like they would just break off. I willed these to appear just to go along with this. Blanca walked over to me for a moment.

"You don't have to do this oscura." She said looking down at the jagged rocks I was focused on as well.

"I know but I'm sure you'll enjoy the look on his face when I do this." I said smiling to her making it clear I was going to do this. Not just it of what happened between Blanca and Lex but because of my own reasons too. I don't like the idea of being told where to go. So if I could do this then they wouldn't have the need to do that. Blanca walked away and I opened up my wings. Then I looked out to the horizon.

"Get a move on" Lex called out then I felt a gust of wind push me forward knocking me off balance a bit. As I fell forward I struggled to turn around hoping the air would just catch in my wings. Once I got myself to face towards the ground I got myself a bit of momentum and just nearly missing the rocks. I was graceful at all but I got up to about tree level able to soar a bit I still needed to get up higher though so I began to flap my wings. Each time I did it sent pain shot through from my back into my wings but I care bear it. I slowly raised up higher just needing to push myself a bit more. Get to level of the opening where Lex could see me.

I gritted my teeth a bit and gave one more flap putting all I could into it. Getting up to where I need I waved over to Blanca and Lex but soon I felt my wings getting heavy and I was dropping fast. My wings no matter how I tried would move like before I looked back to see the tree line coming closer but that was about all Irecall before hitting ground.

* * *

I laid on my back till I could get myself to sit up. My back hurt so much and my wings seemed to be sore as well. I looked up and could see the waterfall that covered up my home. It wasn't too far so it shouldn't take long for someone to find me. So I decided to wait there flying wasn't an option anyway my wings would hardly move and the pain from them shot into my back anyway so walking wasn't going to happen for the time being either. I know they saw me fall down since I manage to get in eye sight of Lex at least.

Time went on and on as I waited the sky started to grow darker. I really had no idea where anyone was. Someone would come for me right? Is all I could think anymore, I know I upset Lex but he wouldn't just leave me here right? As my mind started to go on high with my thought process I heard something.

Mew

I jumped at first because of how quiet the trees were before I heard it. After a few second I heard it again and looked around to see if I could find its source.

"Who's there!" I called out when I couldn't find it that's when I saw it. The cutest creature ever a white kitten came out from the brushes and walked over to me it sat right in front my lap and looked up with its emerald green eyes and once again made that noise. I felt my fears ease away and my heart melt. Since the sound was coming from a small animal that made it way out of the brush. It walked over to me curiously and mewed as it looked me over.

"H hello there." I said I wasn't sure if it could speak like I do or at all. It then climbed up into my lap and I froze up. What did it want? Was it going to eat me? My eyes were closed shut as I felt it move in closer to me ready for my end. When I felt it rub against my belly. I peeked and looked to find it nuzzling me and softly purring. Making my heart melt again I slowly reached down and pet its back. It purred even more and moved so my hand went up to its head instead. I smiled and let my guard down a bit as i continued to pet the strange kitten.

"Are you all alone too then Kitten?" I asked as it looked up at me again. "Would you be okay staying with me for a bit till im able to move at least? We can keep each other company. Hows does that sound?" I asked knowing it wouldn't be able to answer me. I looked back up to the sky seeing it was even darker now. Maybe If I waited till morning someone would come for me, I felt the kitten shake a bit and snapped out of my thoughts. Looking down it was shivering I gently picked him up and cradled him in my arms holding him close to my chest. I saw one of the kittens legs had a cut on it.

"Seems you got left when hurt too, we really do have a lot in common." I carefully held the kitten close. "Don't worry I stick around for awhile I'm not going anywhere. Since we have time how about I tell you a little story?


	4. A Celestial Journey

The Ocean and the Moon: celestial journey

A/N sorry for the delay on this chapter a lot of stuff went down for me at the end of year and I haven't been in the right place to get into the writing grove. Experience a lost that hit hard and it doesn't help that I dont have my helper anymore (not the same as person I lost just to be clear) and am on my own now sadly but things happen I still want to write this so I'll press on my own. Like I said before this can at least be the lasting remind of a friendship. Sorry this one is short I wanted to get the update out so I could get back to my regular updating schedule.

* * *

The white creature eyed me from afar tilting its head to the side as it stared at me. Seeming as confused about me as I was about it. The creature then slowly moved towards me at a steady pace never looking away from me. Once getting close to my hand it sniffed at my fingertips. It looked up then jumped up onto my legs. I leaned back a bit till my back hit a tree causing me to wince a bit my shoulder sending out a sharp shooting pain down my spine. I opened my eyes once the sting from my shoulder blades faded, I could see the cat looked concerned. It came closer to my face and gently licked my nose. As odd as it might seem I felt that maybe it was checking on me.

"I had a bit of an accident so i'm a little hurt I'm sure my kin will be here soon to take me back home." I said wanting to reassure the creature. It backed up and I thought it was going to leave but instead it made its self comfortable in my lap. Seems it was staying putt for now. I suppose this wasn't the worst situation I could be in. Least I was not alone for one, I looked up to the air trying to see if anyone was flying by yet. I didn't think I made it that far so I didn't understand why now one had gotten here yet. I guess Lex would have to be the one to come for me since Blanca and I were under his care for the time being. I did seem to make him mad so that may explain the wait. Maybe I should follow this cute little creatures lead, I can't move much anyway the pain makes it hard to move much less stand. I sighed and rested my head against the tree behind me that didn't cause any pain like it had with my back before. Maybe If I waited I would see Lex come for me soon.

I was just staring out, not really looking at anything but happened to focus on drops of water dripping off a leaf. Realizing the air had a nice smell to it and the ground was slightly wet. It wasn't the same smell as that other water though. That water had a salty scent to it when the air hit it just right. I'm not sure why I focus on that one memory so much maybe cause it's my first one? I don't really understand anything still even after going to where my so called home is meant to be. Things just don't feel right sadly to me. I guess I just assumed things would suddenly click and it would all be fine. I looked down to the little creature in my lap that was licking at its paws. This is the first time I have seen another being as well, plants I have seen a bit the falls have a few around but it really only houses Celestials there. I'm a bit curious where this one came from.

In the long run Im seeing there is more I don't understand then do. I may have acted a bit rash back there with Lex. As I thought this over I saw the creature licking at its paw then move to lie on its side. I have seen some flying creatures around the mountain top of the falls and I recall some in the water of where I formed by. This place I was now is so full of life where the falls only have well my kind around. My eyes were feeling heavy now the creatures sitting in my lap was asleep it seemed and though I thought about moving him, I instead gently stroked its white fur. It was so light and soft. The creature made a soft purring sound which felt relaxing to my ears. Everything from before didn't matter as much, being hurt and left alone after the argument with Lex and hearing from Amber about the whole point of me being alive. None of that was important right now, I just needed to rest for now.

* * *

 _The sound of water was waving back and forth slowly moving with a rhythmic pulse. Slowly pulling back water each time till it built up enough to form a large wave that washed over the sands of the shore uncovering a small shell. It was pale white with a soft pink color on the inside._

" _Ha see that isn't it pretty?" the ocean said once the shell could be seen._

 _A small laugh came up from the sky as the moon hovered above the waves of the ocean. "It is pretty what is it?"_

" _A sea shell. The creatures of the sea create them for protection this one is empty though. The color reminded me of your light though."_

" _Of my light?"_

" _Yes, it's soft white like your glow. I keep it here as a reminder when your away during the day."_

" _I wish I could offer something back this is so wonderful."_

" _Its okay I just like having you around and getting to show you these pretty things on the surface. Even more so when I can show you objects from my home."_

" _I'll still come up with something for you. I promise."_

* * *

I could feel the warmth of the sun beaming down on me through the leaves of the trees and slowly awoke. I was still in the forest it the small white creature was gone as well. I sat up a bit and rub at my eye.

"Seashell?" I said recalling what I saw well I was resting. I wonder what that was though the shore looked familiar to me. I went to stand up my back was sore, but not as much anymore so I was able to move now. "No one came for me it seems." I said looking to the peak of where the falls sat. Before I started to walk I heard a rustling in the leaves and turned back to find the white creature. It was crying something in its mouth once it got closer to me it dropped it at my feet, I kneeled down to take a look. It was one of those swimming creatures I've seen in the water before. "You brought me a fish?"

The creature mewed as to answer me, least that was my thinking. I smiled at it and gently stroked its head. "Thank you. I think you'll find more use for it though. Thank you for watching over me well I rested but, I need to go back now." As I stood back up the creature grabbed the fish and jumped up on my back and climbed up to my shoulder where it stayed perched.

"Take it your going to tag a long with me a bit longer than uh?" It mewed again and laid down as if to say it was staying. "You're an amusing creature. I don't mind the company to much though. Once I get back to the base well have to part ways though, I don't think you'll be allowed to stay with me. Which is ashame your awful cute." The creature seemed to get shy at the comment and lowered its head to be unseen.

Odd this creature seems to be very aware of what I say to it almost like it understands. Maybe it can? It ate up the small fish as I started to make my way back.

* * *

Making my way back to Falls using the peak was my landmark I could see a stark contrast from the falls and this forest. It was just full of plants and creatures where the falls was more barren. There were the others of course but still it just seems much different than the area below. I stopped when I spotted something almost magical to my eyes.

Most of what I had seen were just leaves and but here I found an area that was full of color. Flowers everywhere, they sprouted out from the ground and were growing out from the trees branches. It was beautiful to see, these flowers were all different colors and many creatures were hanging around them. The creature on my shoulder jumped down and smelled at a patch near us making the small purr again when it took in the scent. Curious I kneeled down as well. These flowers carried a sweet fragrance to them. They were pretty as well. They looked like the flowers I gave to Blanca to cheer her up. We weren't the only ones enjoying them though there were some strange birds fluttering around the flowers that hung from the trees. And butterflies w hovering over some of the patches on the ground. Their wings were orange and black they were just as pretty to watch the way they seemed to prance around. The birds above moved their wings almost the same way but they fluttered none stop as the birds darted around from flower to could fly with such ease it seemed. Something I wasn't able to do.

No wonder I was left on my own like this. These small creatures can manage something as if it were so simple as walking. For a brief time I had wings but they were forced out by my will. They don't fly out of will or selfish needs. They fly because it's part of them. They seem so free as they move in the air. I felt a weird sting inside myself watching these creatures move so freely. Even when I was in the air though I felt heavy and weighed down. That may be way I fell so hard I couldn't keep myself up. I wonder where the heavy feeling was from. Maybe inside myself? Lex mentioned something about where our powers come from. Inside. Then in the past our kind would take time to explore themselves to learn their source and draw magic from that.

My source. I feel I should already know this answer. I feel there could be more to it as well. I felt something well I was resting, whatever was running in my mind during then there was something I felt deep down. The ocean was speaking to the moon? He said she had a white soft glowing light. My wings were made of light but the light was almost the same. Thinking back I never did see the moon I was looking down at the water the whole time. What I was? I was the moon during all of that then.

"I think I understand now." I suddenly exclaimed startling a few of the creatures near by.

* * *

I stayed in this flower grove for awhile till the sky began to darken again. Looking up to the sky I waited for the moon to show up. The birds and butterflies took off long ago my little companion though stuck by with me. It was a bit of a stubborn creature its eyes were heavy but it fought off sleep. I'm guessing it was because I was still awake too. I don't know what I was expecting to happen but I felt I needed to see the moon right now. If my hunch was right I think that's my celestial body. I saw the light of the moon starting to break through the dark sky above and looked up at it. Its light was soft but was enough to shine over the grove I was in. I walked over to where a beam of its light was shining down on. Standing under it like I was being bathed in the glow. I closed my eyes for a moment and just listened to the forest around me.

I could just see the sight of the moon over the ocean as it reflected its image. I could see the sandy shore I woke up on as well. I came from the moon and appeared in that place for a reason. As I opened my eyes I felt the power forming my wings on my back I looked over my shoulder seeing them take shape from light, then the light shattered and was replaced by black feathered wings.

"I did it!"

* * *

I couldn't help but feel excited about getting my wings to sprout as I drew closer to the base of home. Holding the white creature in my arms as I smiled happily. I finally understood what Lex was going on about. It was about forming a connection. Though I could tell it wasn't complete yet I knew I drew from the moon but there was still more to it. That was all i needed for now though.

"There you are!" I heard called out then stopped as I came up to Lex? "You seem pretty happy with yourself considering everything."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him a bit surprised he was standing here.

"What do you mean? I was waiting for you. Making sure you came back safely."

He seemed to be sincere in his statement but I'm guessing I had to come on my own and that's why no one showed for me. That thought caused me to hold the creature in my arms closer and it mewed getting Lex's attention.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked seeming appalled.

"Oh um I'm not sure it found me and stuck with me on my way back." I said looking down at it, that's right I had it with me at least I held it out for Lex to see "I think it's called a meow" I said proudly to him.

"It's called a cat. They are feline creatures that eat small mice, birds and fish. A pest control creature in a sense, as humans use them for."

"Humans?" I asked confused.

"Not important get rid of it and we can head home."

I wanted to protest but I had a feeling the falls being barren of animal life was for a reason. "Fine let me say goodbye though"

" goodbye? What for it's a stupid animal that won't understand you anyway."

I shoot him a look that got him to keep quiet. Ture or not I was happy to have this cats company at the time. I walked over the the forest entrance and kneeled down gently placing it down on to its paw.

"I'm sorry little one we have to part ways now like I said before. I don't think you'll be welcomed where I am going anyway. And, I don't want any harm coming to you after the kindness you showed me." I pet its head and it purred but seemed sad almost. "I think he's wrong I'm sure you understand me just fine. Thank you for watching out for me. Maybe I'll get to see you again." it mewed as I stood up and joined back up with Lex who turned and lead the way up.

The cat watched as they walked away into the fog then walked over and reached out a paw to the fog barrier that sat at the base of the mountain. Once it made contact it slightly got shocked. The cat pulled back its paw and took a step back. Looking up able to still slightly see Lex and Oscura silhouette's as it shifted into a more humanoid form looking up at the mountain.

" So this is where the Celestials live."


End file.
